An Unusual Triangle
by Soap1
Summary: When Sirius, Remus, and Hermione all live in the same house, trouble is certain to ensue.  What will happen when these two ohsoeligible bachelors realize they both want the same thing?  AU, Lemony, Smutty, not appropriate for younger readers.
1. Chapter 1

"What's it like, Remus?" asked Sirius.

"What's what like?" he replied.

"Having her love you," Sirius said.

Remus sighed and set down his copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

"She doesn't love me, Padfoot," answered Remus.

"She does," he pouted.

"Even if she _does_ love me," Remus said coolly, picking his paper back up, "you're the one she fucks."

The witch in question was, of course, none other than Hermione Granger. The three of them shared residence at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, for Harry and Ginny were already married and living together in a cottage outside London and Ron had returned to the Burrow to live with his family.

Hermione and Remus both worked at the book shop in Diagon Alley, while Sirius stayed home and kept the house. The charges against him had been cleared after everything was over, but he had such an endless supply of Black family inheritance that he didn't bother to find a job. The three of them rattled around in the old house, which had become far more friendly and liveable since Sirius began putting his heart into the efforts of cleaning.

And since not long after she had moved in with the pair of bachelors, Hermione had begun to find release and relaxation in the arms of Sirius Black. He was gorgeous, there was no doubt about that. Striking grey eyes, aristocratic features, long black hair, and broad, muscular shoulders gave him the classically handsome look he wore so well. He was proud but not haughty, wealthy but without snobbery. He was the sort of wizard any girl would find attractive, and it wasn't difficult for Hermione Granger to fall into bed with him.

Remus had been jealous from the start.

Unlike his best friend, Remus was shy, reserved, thoughtful, and patient. He had shaggy, sandy hair that hung just past his ears and warm amber eyes. He was taller than Sirius, but narrower, and his robes and clothes were secondhand, unlike Sirius's new and impeccable taste in fashion.

But although Hermione had never been physically intimate with Remus, she had given him a different sort of intimacy. They were close. Closer than she was with Sirius. There was rarely a night at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place that didn't end with Remus and Hermione snuggled up on the couch reading or talking or just sitting together.

So, there you have it. Sirius and Remus both held deep feelings for their younger, significantly more female roommate, but neither could precisely pinpoint what those feelings were. And Hermione? Well, that will come in time.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

One Year Earlier

"Honestly, Hermione. You need a place to live, and I have an extra bedroom," insisted Sirius.

"No!" she replied. "I'll just live at the Burrow."

"With four other blokes?" Sirius said.

"Here I'd be living with two!" Hermione said with a smile. "Besides, at least at the Burrow I've got Molly to help me out."

"Seriously," he said.

"Don't you 'seriously' me, Sirius!" she said.

"Hermione," Remus interrupted in his smooth, quiet voice. "I haven't got any money to contribute around here. At least if you lived here, you'd be helping out with groceries and things."

Hermione pursed her lips and held his gaze. His secondhand robes and embarrassed expression told her that, like Ron, he hadn't any money and wasn't proud of it. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again.

"We don't need the money, Hermione," said Sirius. "You wouldn't have to work."

Hermione screwed her face up in defiance.

"I most certainly will work!" she shrieked. "I'm not just going to sit around the house like a lazy bum all day, like you, Sirius!"

She paused.

"Of course, I'll move in the house with you, Professor," she said with a smile. "And maybe I can even get you a job at the book shop with me."

Hermione was good to her word. A few days later, Harry and a grumbling Ron helped bring all of her things over to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and settled her in the first floor bedroom. Each of the roommates had their own floor, Sirius's expansive master suite on the ground level, Hermione's room (which had been painted a very light shade of yellow) on the first floor, and Remus's smallest bedroom on the second, just a staircase away from the attic, where he spent his transformations once a month.

Remus also was able to secure a part time position at the book store in Diagon Alley where Hermione worked. As assistant manager, Hermione had the superiority to overlook his "condition" and bring him on for the evening shift. He would work three weeks a month, leaving the week of the full moon for him to stay at home resting.

"What's in this?" Ron asked as he lugged her suitcase up the stairs.

"Private things" she replied, waggling her eyebrows at him as he flushed pink.

Sirius barked a laugh.

"Good to have you here," he said jovially. "It'll be nice to have a woman's touch around this grimy old place."

"That's not why I'm here," Hermione said indignantly, hands on her hips while her eyes roved the room. "But this place could use a bit of fresh paint, I think."

They all chuckled at this. Soon, Hermione's things were all settled comfortably in her yellow bedroom. She had a comfortable double bed with a yellow blanket that matched the way, and her bathroom had a shower with frosted glass surrounding it and a beautiful claw foot tub.

Hermione worked each morning at eight o' clock sharp, so Sirius usually woke up first and made coffee and breakfast for her before lounging on the couch reading _The Daily Prophet_ while Remus stayed asleep. He left for work after lunch. The two bachelors enjoyed having Hermione around; she brought some structure and a well needed feminine presence to the musty house.

"Let's go out," Sirius announced.

Remus and Hermione were both ensconced in armchairs reading by lamplight. Sirius was dressed in dark leather pants and a button up shirt, his hair arranged to lay shaggy to his shoulders. He had even shaved. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Go out?" she asked.

"Yea," he replied. "Come on."

"I don't have any cash," said Remus.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you a drink or two," replied Sirius, who was now looking over his appearance in the hallway mirror.

"I don't know . . ."

"Remus, the only girl we've had around here for the past three weeks has been Hermione," said Sirius matter-of-factly.

"And what does that mean?" she said defensively.

"It only means, love," Sirius continued, a placating smile directed her way, "that a pair of gorgeous bachelors such as ourselves needs a chance to get out on the town on occasion."

This time Hermione and Remus both raised their eyebrows. Sirius's shoulders sank and he sighed, exasperated.

"Come on!" he begged. "It's been a month since I got la-"

"Don't finish that thought, Mister Black," said Hermione with a smirk as she sat her book down. "Very well, let me get dressed."

Sirius practically howled with excitement. Remus rolled his eyes and followed Hermione up the stairs to get dressed. A half hour later they all flooed to Diagon Alley for a well earned night out. Sirius immediately found his way over to a gaggle of tall, blonde women while Remus and Hermione settled down at a table together, she with a Butterbeer and he with a Firewhiskey.

"I think they've got a collective IQ of twelve," Remus offered, nodding toward the girls gathered around Sirius who were cackling with laughter and fawning over him.

Hermione chuckled. It felt strange, watching all of those women blatantly coming on to Sirius. She was _his_, it felt. Not that she was his in the dating sense of the word, but it still felt to her as though Sirius and Remus were _her_ boys. They did live together, after all. Watching the blondes, and the occasional brunette, drool over him made her the slightest bit jealous. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.

"Hello, there, Miss," said a low voice. "Mind if I buy you something a bit stronger than Butterbeer?"

Hermione looked up to see an odd looking wizard staring down into her eyes. Well, actually, he wasn't staring into her eyes at all. His gaze was fixed about ten inches below her eyes. He was very short and shifty looking, with slicked hair, and his body language screaming "pervert!" Remus seemed to take notice of this, and he covered Hermione's hand with his own.

"It's rather impolite to make a move on a lady when her boyfriend is sitting across from her," said Remus softly.

The shady looking man furrowed his brow at the werewolf and backed off, his hands up as though he were being arrested.

"Sorry, mate," he said, his eyes still lingering six inches below Hermione's chin. "Didn't know she was spoken for."

"Yes, and her cleavage is spoken for, as well, so I suggest you keep your eyes off of it," snarled Remus.

The greasy haired stranger practically bolted from the table, and Hermione and Remus shared a laugh.

"Thanks," she said.

It was nearly closing time when the three of them, well, the four of them if you include the tall blonde Sirius had chosen, finally left to return home. Hermione felt an odd pang of jealousy as she watched Sirius lead the young woman to his bedroom, kissing her neck as they walked, but it washed away when Remus offered her a very chaste kiss on the cheek when he dropped her off at her bedroom. They were her men. And no matter what girls followed them home from time to time, she was still their Hermione. Great friends, roommates, and nothing more. At least not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

3 Months Later

"What a day!" Hermione sighed as she sat her bag down on the kitchen table.

"Rough time at work, love?" asked Sirius, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You have no idea!" she replied, sinking into a chair. "I'm thankful my shift is over, at least. Poor Remus will be there until ten o' clock tonight!"

Sirius murmured something and maneuvered over behind where she was seated. He wrapped his strong hands around her shoulders and began massaging them deeply, to the point where it almost hurt but felt wonderful.

"Mmm, Sirius," she said softly. "That's perfect."

He rubbed her shoulders and her neck for a few minutes more, letting her relax, before returning to the kitchen to pour them both some wine. The odd little family had developed something of a routine after living together for nearly three months. Hermione worked the early shift at the book shop, so when she returned she and Sirius ate dinner together and relaxed until they either went to sleep or Remus came home.

He handed her a heavy crystal wine goblet filled with a fragrant, deep red wine. Hermione took a sip and closed her eyes.

"Delicious," said Hermione. "What's for dinner?"

"Well, I'll tell you!" Sirius said excitedly, and Hermione giggled. "We've got chicken fettuccine with a nice bell pepper cream sauce, and a salad with artichoke hearts and olives. Should pair well with the wine, I think."

"You've turned into quite the housewife, Mister Black!" she said with a smirk.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment, Miss Granger," he replied.

They ate dinner, Hermione venting about her day at work and Sirius listening politely. After a few more glasses of wine, Hermione's troubles seemed to melt away and her giggles became more prevalent. She always got a bit silly after some wine. When dinner was over and Kreacher had begrudgingly cleared away the plates, they moved into the sitting room, where they usually spent their evenings waiting for Remus to get home.

"Here, have the last few drops," said Sirius as he emptied the remainder of the wine into her glass.

"Why, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk!" she said, her cheeks rosy and a grin spread across her face.

Hermione settled in next to him on the couch, her back pressed against his chest and one of his arms resting casually around her. He was absently making circles on her collar bone with his finger, something Hermione didn't notice for several minutes. When she did, she took his hand in hers and turned to face him, her face pink and grinning embarrassedly.

"Sorry," he said, his face almost flushing.

Sirius and Hermione had been to bed together a couple of times over their three months living in the same house, but those had been incredibly drunken and not at all intended or expected. The first time had been on a full moon, when Remus had been locked in the attic for his transformation. Sirius and Hermione had gone to a club in Muggle London and returned to the flat stumbling; Sirius had even splinched off an inch of black hair at his temple in their drunkenness. Somehow, the two of them had ended up the next morning naked in Hermione's bedroom. It had been awkward to say the least, and he had managed to return to his own room before Remus emerged. The other handful of times were usually under similar circumstances: Remus was out of town or locked away for the full moon, and Sirius and Hermione were royally pissed.

Tonight was different, however. They weren't stumbling drunk, only somewhat lightheaded after a few glasses of wine. And Remus would be home in a matter of hours. Sirius snuggled Hermione back into her comfortable place in his arms and rested his head against hers.

"Sirius?" she whispered.

"Yes, love?"

She was silent.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sirius, may I kiss you?"said Hermione.

He paused. It had been weeks since they'd all ventured out and brought back any visitors, which they'd all three managed to do from time to time, Sirius more than the other two. And here she was, this adorable witch with long, curly brown hair and gorgeous, big brown eyes. She wasn't the same sort of woman who chased after him at pubs. Those girls were all five foot nine and one hundred twenty pounds. Hermione was five foot nothing, and she had curves on her petite frame. She was smart, almost genius. She was attractive . . . and she was here, asking _permission_ to kiss him.

Sirius didn't answer her. He simply took her mass of curly locks in one hand and brought her mouth to his. He kissed her roughly, demanding everything from that kiss and receiving it. Hermione let herself be kissed, practically attacked, there on the couch in his arms. His other hand was grazing her thighs, exposed in the yoga shorts she wore to bed, and her bum and her stomach. Soon, she was lying on her back with Sirius Black on top of her, kissing her in earnest.

His lips found their way from her mouth to her collar bone and lavished attention there as his fingers pulled away the collar of her shirt. He lifted her back off the couch and pulled the shirt over her head, his jaw dropping slightly when she saw that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Sirius's lips kissed and sucked all over her exposed breasts, making Hermione giggle. He looked up at her quizzically.

"Tickles," she explained with a smile.

Sirius grinned back at her and continued kissing his way down until he found the hem of her shorts. His grey eyes caught hers, as if he were asking for permission, and she acceded by pulling the shorts off herself. Sirius tugged his own shirt over his head and kissed her mouth, his tongue darting in to dance with hers.

She felt the skin on skin contact, her round breasts pressed against his hard chest. He was defined and taut, and every in muscle in his body was tensed in anticipation of what was to come. She could feel his growing hardness against her thigh, and it made heat spread in her core. Sirius was kissing her again, one hand wrapped behind her head and the other exploring her lacy panties. She gasped and moaned into his mouth as he expertly caressed her clit, pushing the panties to the side to have better access to her warm, moist center.

It wasn't happening quick enough. Hermione was hot and panting, ready for release but unable to get it. She pulled Sirius away from her, ignoring the confused, hurt look in his face, but grinning at the happiness she saw in his expression when she began tugging at his belt. His trousers were low around his hips, and she kissed his firm abdomen as she slid his pants down to the floor.

With his thumbs hooked under the waistband of her panties, he pulled them off her legs and kissed her pussy teasingly before climbing on top of her again. His cock was hard and throbbing, dying to be inside of her, and her whimpers told him that she was aching to be filled as well. His mouth attacked hers bruisingly as he slid inside her tight body, groaning in pleasure into her mouth as he drove himself in. She let out a hitched breath and moaned as he began to thrust.

He was focused only on her, the way she felt underneath him and they way she felt surrounding his cock. He felt her fingernails scratching his back and heard her tiny moans against his ear.

It was building inside her. A tense knot in her lower abdomen accompanied by a spreading fire inside her core. Sirius's black hair tickled her face, his voice a hoarse whisper in her ear: "_Fuck, baby, you feel so good. Oh, fuck, Hermione."_ Her back began arching off the couch and her hips bucked against his thrusts as she approached the edge. Hermione felt the ball in her stomach tighten, and then it exploded.

"Sirius!" she cried, as her body shuddered against him.

Sirius groaned his approval in her ear and continued to pump in and out of her. Her body was sensitive from the mind blowing orgasm, and she whimpered and shivered in pleasure underneath him. Thrusting hard and deep against her pussy, his own release was imminent. With a string of curses, he slammed into her again and felt his seed shoot into her tight body. He grunted and shuddered before collapsing on top of her.

They didn't move for a long while. Hermione gently ran her hands through his hair as he lay panting and sweating on top of her. Occasionally, he placed a single kiss on her neck or shoulder, just to show her that he was indeed still there. Their breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Oh, Merlin!" said a flustered voice from the doorway. "Oh, God, sorry! I'm so sorry!"

It was Remus, who had fled the room covering his eyes. Sirius and Hermione both flew for their clothes and dressed in a flash. The room still had the lingering smell of sex. Sirius's eyes met Hermione's, who looked deeply embarrassed. He placed a kiss on her forehead and led her out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

They had been making progress, too. Remus and Hermione spent a great deal of time together at the book shop, and he always found her the easiest person to talk to. Easier, even, than Sirius, his best friend. Hermione always seemed to understand, to lend a sympathetic ear, even just to listen when he needed that. She had gotten him the job at the book store with her. Often, when he returned home from work to find her and Sirius waiting up for him, she would pat the space next to her on the couch and listen to him talk about his day.

He had thought that maybe, just maybe, it had meant something more than just friendship. He was twenty-odd years her senior, this he knew, but she always seemed closer to his peer. She was an old soul, and a clever witch.

But it wasn't meant to be. How could he have even imagined that she might think of him in any other way? He was a _werewolf_ after all. Witches who knew that about him steered well away, and even those who didn't never seemed to find him all that intriguing. He was just plain, old Remus J. Lupin, werewolf and former Hogwart's professor. Roommate to Sirius Black and Hermione Granger, who were now shagging in the living room.

"Remus, I am so embarrassed," said Hermione from the doorway, her face a vivid shade of scarlet.

"Don't be," he said dismissively. "I should have . . . I should have knocked."

"On what? The hallway?" joked Sirius.

"Really," Hermione continued, any trace of earlier drunkenness now completely gone. "I don't even know what to say."

"Don't say anything," said Remus, trying to sound casual. "We're all adults."

Hermione bit her lip and said nothing. Sirius did not seemed concerned.

Over the next few days, Hermione purposefully kept well away from Sirius. She woke late and took her coffee to go before zipping away to work, and when she got home, she ate dinner with him quietly before sitting on the opposite end of the sitting room to read. Remus would come home and her eyes would light up, encouraging him to sit with her and tell her about his day, but he had since that night refused each time and gone up to bed early. After he did, Hermione would look thoroughly disheartened and mutter a polite goodnight to Sirius before heading to bed herself.

"I don't get it," Sirius said to himself after both of his roommates had left him in favour of sleep. "Not a week ago she would snuggle up to me at night after dinner, and now she's pouting and going to bed early."

The day of the full moon, Remus woke up to the sun streaming through his window, squinting his eyes. His body ached all over. He always felt miserable the day of his transformation, though whether it was physical or simply psychological he couldn't tell. He heard a light tapping on his bedroom door, sure to be Hermione bringing him his Wolfsbane potion.

"Come in," he croaked.

She gingerly entered the room and sat down on his bed. He rolled over to face her and saw the vial, filled to the brim with white swirling liquid, in her hand. She smiled at him encouragingly as he sat up.

"Thanks," Remus mumbled, downing the potion in one gulp. "I feel miserable."

"Me too," said Hermione softly.

Her eyes jumped up to meet his, as though she had suddenly realized that he wasn't actually feeling miserable for the same reason that she was. She blushed slightly.

"It's alright," he said reassuringly. "So, you two are dating, then?"

"No!" she said immediately. "No, it's nothing like that."

"Not yet, anyway," answered Remus.

Hermione said nothing.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Hermione," he said. "He cares about you."

"_You_ care about me," replied Hermione.

Remus dropped his gaze.

"I do," he said.

It was a bit of an uncomfortable silence after that. Hermione took the empty vial of Wolfsbane and left him in his room. Later that night, he walked up the staircase to the attic, locking the door and wondering, with a twinge of regret, what Sirius and Hermione might get up to while he was 'out' for the night.

They heard a howl from the attic and both glanced upward toward the ceiling.

"Guess he's changed," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Sounds like it," replied Hermione.

Hermione buried her nose in her book again, trying to become thoroughly engrossed in what she was reading, but after hearing Remus's comment... _the way Sirius looks at me_ . . . reading was nearly impossible. Her mind was racing with other thoughts, and she was so engrossed with her daydreaming that she didn't notice Sirius's presence until he plopped down beside her.

"I know you're not reading, Hermione," he said. "You haven't turned the page in thirty minutes."

"Oh," replied Hermione with a blush. "Haven't I?"

"No," he said. "What's going on in that head of yours? I can see the wheels turning."

Hermione sat her book in her lap, smoothing her skirt against her knees, and turned to him, his silvery eyes inches from her own.

"It's just . . . something Remus said," she announced.

"What did Remus say?" asked Sirius as he pushed a brown curl behind her ear, making her shiver slightly at his touch.

"He said . . ." she began nervously. "He said that you look at me . . . in a certain way. . ."

Sirius's dark brow furrowed and he cocked his head to one side, still lightly stroking the side of her face.

"What way?" he whispered.

"The way you're looking at me now," she gasped.

He lifted her face to his with a finger under her chin, gazing into her chocolate eyes. Slowly, he brought his lips to hers and held them there, frozen, for a moment. Hermione pulled away.

"Sirius, I can't do this," said Hermione. "Not like this."

"Not like what?" he asked.

"Like this. I know what kind of girls you bring home. I've seen women traipsing through the house once a week," she continued, speaking very quickly. "I can't do this with you if I have to . . . if I have to share you."

Her last few words were spoken so softly that he would have missed them if he wasn't six inches from her mouth. Before she could speak again, he covered her mouth with his again, gently.

"Hermione," he whispered against her lips. "I don't think I could share you, either."

He kissed her again, his lips and tongue exploring her mouth in a way he hadn't before. They weren't going to fuck, not this time. Not quite, anyway. It might not yet be making love, but it certainly wouldn't be fucking. He kissed her and let his hands tenderly roam across her body before pulling her into his lap to straddle him.

Hermione ran her hands through his black hair as she kissed him, rolling her hips gently against his lap. She could feel growing hardness in his pants, his hands running down her sides and grasping her bum firmly. He pulled her against him as she continued to grind her hips into him.

Sirius was far broader that she was. She felt perfectly enveloped in his strong arms as she kissed his rough, unshaven face. He reached down to unbutton his pants and his erection sprung free immediately. Hermione's mouth almost watered at the sight, the remembrance of how it felt inside of her. Now it wasn't simply drunken half-memories that she thought about when she remembered sex with Sirius. He was _hers_ now, and she didn't have to share him with anyone.

He pulled her panties to the side, not bothering to remove any of her clothing, and she sank down onto him. It was a tight fit, a little dry at first, but after just a moment of hot, passionate kissing, she was sliding up and down his shaft easily. She could hear his coarse voice next to her ear, his breath tickling the side of her neck, as she rode him.

"Fuck, Hermione, you feel so good," he moaned. "I love knowing that your mine now."

The thought sent a little shiver up her spine and she felt a throbbing tension building in her center. She leaned backward, letting his strong hands support her weight as she angled herself on his thick cock. He growled into her neck and kissed her before lifting her up, still wrapped around him, and carrying her down the hall to his bedroom.

He sat her gently on the bed, rolling her over onto her stomach so that she was laying flat. She grasped the pillow case with her fingers as she felt him slide his way into her again. His lips kissed and nipped at her ears and the side of her neck as he drove hard into her, his cock sliding against the most sensitive spot in her pussy. She could feel tiny droplets of sweat on his chest and his breath grew ragged. Her core was throbbing, aching for release, and Sirius was grimacing with the effort of stalling his orgasm until she came first.

She felt the shudder move through her, and an explosion rocked her body. Her inner walls clamped down on his cock and he let out a strangled cry as they orgasmed simultaneously. He thrust in and out just once more before sliding out of her. He lay on his side, pulling her close to him to spoon her, kissed her neck, and they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

She had never woken up in Sirius's bed. Her first thoughts when her mind lifted out of sleep were about how marvelous it was to feel his heavy arms wrapped around her. Her second thoughts were about what Remus would think. Hermione sat up in bed.

"What is it?" asked Sirius groggily.

"Oh, it's just . . . nothing . . ." she mumbled before laying back down next to him. "I've just never woken up in your bed before."

He grinned, his eyes still closed from sleep, and pulled her next to him. He pushed her long, curly hair out of the way and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. Finally, he got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Hermione dressed and went straight out to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. As she entered the room, she was startled to find Remus sitting at the table.

"Already made some coffee," said Remus.

"Remus!" she said, coming up to him and placing a caring hand on his forehead. "How are you this morning?"

He stretched.

"I've been better," he replied with a smile. "But I've been much worse."

She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before going to pour herself some coffee, adding a couple of sugar lumps and sitting across from him at the table. Hermione wasn't entirely sure how much Remus knew about where she had slept the night before.

"Morning!" said Sirius cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen wearing only boxer shorts.

He leaned over to a surprised Hermione and gave her a kiss on the mouth before pouring himself a cup of the coffee Remus made. _Well that should clear up any questions Remus might have_, Hermione thought nervously. The werewolf was pretending he hadn't noticed the kiss. Sirius settled himself in a chair next to Hermione.

"I haven't slept so well in weeks," announced Sirius as he sipped his coffee.

"Haven't you?" answered Remus dryly.

Hermione just bit her lip and kept drinking from her steaming cup. Sirius looked extraordinarily pleased with himself, a fact that was not lost on their roommate.

"Yes, I must say that I had a rather excellent evening," continued Sirius.

Hermione tried to give Sirius a glare to silence him, but he was paying her no attention.

"I must say I did not, being that it was the full moon and all," Remus said crossly.

"Well, you look great, mate," said Sirius, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

It was oddly uncomfortable, sitting there with her two roommates. She adored Sirius; he was gorgeous, funny, and very charming when he wanted to be. Hermione couldn't be happier having him, exclusively having him. But something in Remus's eyes, in his short tone of voice, made her think twice about it. She adored Remus, too. He was gentle and patient with _so_ much love to give. Hermione cleared her throat.

"So, have you owled her lately?" she asked Remus.

"Owled who?" he asked coldly.

"You know who," Hermione replied.

Sirius stood to pour more coffee.

"I haven't," Remus answered quietly, out of Sirius's earshot. "I don't think it would be right."

"Why not?" she asked. "She's madly in love with you."

"Precisely why I don't think it's right, Hermione," Remus said. "I'm not in love with her."

"Remus, you can't go your entire live without love!" whispered Hermione.

He looked up and met her chocolate brown eyes very seriously.

"I had hoped not to," he said.

That night, Harry, Ginny, and Ron came over for dinner. Sirius was absently singing off-key as he stirred the concoction brewing on the stove. Hermione was busy plating some warm brie cheese to serve as an appetizer.

"You can have Kreacher do that, you know," said Sirius cheerfully.

"He's not a slave!" Hermione spat, and Sirius laughed.

Hermione sat the plate in the sitting room, where Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Remus were chatting. She took a seat on the empty sofa.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes!" announced Sirius as he entered the room.

He plopped down on the sofa next to Hermione and laid a casual arm around her shoulder. Harry and Ginny saw the gesture and quickly averted their eyes. Ron was kind of staring vacantly at Sirius's hand, which was lightly grasping her, and Remus was determinedly ignoring it. Hermione felt her face grow warm, and when Sirius pecked her on the cheek, she was certain she had turned red.

"So?" asked Ginny, confusedly.

"So what?" Sirius replied.

"I guess you two are . . .?" she continued.

"Oh!" he said excitedly. "Yes, we are."

He gave Hermione another kiss on the cheek, squeezing her to him for a moment, and grinned happily. Hermione smiled, blushing furiously, and stayed close to Sirius. Ron was still staring at them, his brow furrowed in apparent confusion, as though he had never heard of a man and a woman dating before.

"Harry, are you alright with this?" asked Hermione nervously.

Harry chuckled.

"My godfather and my best friend?" he said with a grin. "It might take some getting used to, but I'm more than alright with it."

After dinner, the men were congregated around the table drinking whiskey and talking very loudly. Ginny and Hermione were both in the kitchen, standing at the sink, to wash the dishes.

"How long have you two been dating?" asked Ginny.

"Two days," said Hermione, grinning.

Ginny giggled.

"How is he?" Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, looking confusedly at Ginny.

"You know!" she replied, blushing, and dropped her voice to a whisper. "In bed!"

Hermione laughed out loud, which made the men at the table pause for a moment to stare at her before returning to their animated conversation.

"Marvelous," Hermione whispered back.

Ginny laughed.

"So, what about Remus?" Ginny asked.

"What about him?" Hermione replied immediately.

Ginny met Hermione's gaze for a moment, as if she were contemplating what she saw there, before turning back to the dishes.

"Oh, nothing," said Ginny dismissively. "Just, you know . . . is it awkward?"

Hermione pondered her question for a moment, and her behaviour.

"Not really," she said. "Ginny, why did you ask about Remus?"

"No reason," answered Ginny.

After the dishes were done and everyone was sufficiently intoxicated to call it a night, Harry, Ginny, and Ron all left for home. Sirius was still exuberantly drinking firewhiskey, loud and laughing, while Remus had a half full glass in his hand and was only chuckling softly at Sirius's jokes. Hermione sat down at the table between them.

"Dinner was lovely, Sirius," she said.

"It was, wasn't it?" he laughed.

"It was delicious," agreed Remus.

"Well, my dear," said Sirius, standing from the table and extending a hand toward Hermione. "I think it's past our bedtime."

Hermione smiled and took his hand as they headed to the bedroom. She looked at Remus, who was watching her with his sad, amber eyes.

"Goodnight, Remus," she said.

"Goodnight," he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

It had been one week since Hermione's bedroom was slept in. Remus glanced in the open door every morning on his way downstairs to see if she had slept in her own bed or not. This morning was no different; he thumped down the stairs and saw her bedroom door wide open and looked in for a moment. The bed was the same as it had been for the past week, a half emptied shopping bag perched on top that hadn't been touched in days.

Hermione was already at work, as she always was, when Remus joined Sirius in the kitchen. He poured himself some hours-old coffee and sat down with the_ Daily Prophet_.

"Morning, Moony," said Sirius.

"Morning," he replied.

Remus pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one up with a flick of his wand.

"I thought you'd quit?" Sirius commented.

"Quitters never win," said Remus with a grin.

Sirius chuckled.

"Well, while you're at it," said Sirius, and he pulled a cigarette from the pack and lit it for himself. "Hermione would kill us if she knew we were smoking in the house."

Remus smiled. It was true; it had been her influence that had persuaded them both to give up the habit, at least for a while. He had quit smoking to please her. When he would proudly announce how long he had gone without smoking, it was the genuine happiness and admiration in her face, even the love he saw there, that kept him from reaching for a cigarette. Remus supposed he had misunderstood Hermione's countenance. It was admiration for him as a friend, not anything more, for now she was sleeping in Sirius's bed.

Sirius's sudden cough jerked him from his thoughts.

"Not used to these," Sirius choked out as he continued to cough. "I can't believe I used to enjoy them!"

"Stress yourself out a little more," offered Remus. "Then you'll enjoy them."

Sirius put out the cigarette and guided it out a window with his wand. He turned to face Remus.

"What's stressing you, mate?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Remus, waving his hand as if to shoo away the conversation.

Remus went to work that afternoon and saw Hermione bent over the front counter reading a book in the absence of any customers. He walked up next to her quietly, she didn't even notice him approach.

"Hello, Hermione," he said in a low voice.

Hermione screamed and leapt from her position at the counter, grabbing for her wand and pointing it straight at him. Remus laughed.

"Oh, it's you!" said Hermione, panting wildly.

"Book a bit scary, then?" he asked with a grin.

She smiled sheepishly.

"A bit," she replied.

Remus picked up the book, which she had dropped to the floor in her fright, and gazed at its cover.

"Stephen King?" asked Remus, an eyebrow raised.

"He's a Muggle author," said Hermione. "Absolutely terrifying."

Remus nodded and handed her the novel.

"I haven't seen you much lately, Remus," Hermione added. "It seems like you run off to bed as soon as you get home these days."

"Same could be said about you," he replied, in a tone that was harsher than he'd meant for it to be.

Hermione looked hurt for a moment. Remus hung his head.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Her expression lightened and she smiled at him, brown eyes sparkling.

"It's alright," replied Hermione. "I know things have been . . . different."

Remus nodded. He wanted to talk to her, to really talk to her about how he felt. He was about to open his mouth to tell her why her relationship with Sirius made him so uncomfortable when the front door to the book shop opened. It was a trio of girls, probably about Seventh years at Hogwart's: one blonde, one brunette, and one red head, all very slender and very good looking.

"Good afternoon!" said Hermione brightly. "Anything we can help you find?"

One of the girls giggled. They did not answer her question, but stole away immediately to a back corner of the store. Hermione's brow creased as she watched them, whispering furiously and apparently scanning the shelves for something. She walked over to them.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oh!" said the brunette. "No, we're just . . . looking . . ."

And at her last word, the three girls all looked straight at Remus, who was paying them no attention whatsoever. Hermione followed their gaze and turned back to them.

"Would you like me to have Mister Lupin help you find something?" asked Hermione, a note of sarcasm in her voice.

The brunette girl blushed and the others giggled.

"He used to teach at Hogwart's!" the redhead whispered to her friends.

Hermione was beginning to get rather irritated with the girls. They were only _children_ after all, and shouldn't be here to ogle the man who worked the evening shift at the book shop.

"Actually, he was my professor," announced Hermione. "Now, if there's nothing here I can help you find, it seems like you'd better go off and find a store where you'll be doing more than _looking_."

The girls quailed under her steely gaze and fled the store, though she thought she heard one of them tell the others that Hermione's shift ended at five o' clock. She narrowed her eyes through the window at the girls and returned to the counter to where Remus was absently turning the pages of her Stephen King novel with his wand.

"What was that about?" he asked absently.

"Oh, they were just here to drool over you," Hermione said crossly.

"Were they?" asked Remus, his head snapping up and his eyes watching the door where the girls had just left.

"They were just kids, Remus," said Hermione.

Remus mumbled something unintelligible, still gazing toward the door, and suddenly, Hermione wasn't so keen on leaving at five o' clock.

"You're late," commented Sirius when Hermione walked through the door.

"Busy day," she replied.

She had left reluctantly at ten to six, noticing the trio of girls ambling along suspiciously near the book store. Something about seeing those girls ogle her former professor flipped a strange switch in her, and she didn't particularly care for the feelings that were coursing through her.

"Dinner's been ready for twenty minutes," he said.

"Sorry," said Hermione sheepishly.

"It's alright," replied Sirius with a shrug.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her tenderly on the mouth, lingering for just a moment before pulling away. She looked at him from under her eyelashes and smiled.

"Nice day at work?" he said in a quiet, husky voice.

Hermione nodded, and he kissed her once more, this time on her forehead. Before he could pull away, Hermione had taken his face in her hands and was lavishing kisses on him. Sirius, caught off guard, could only kiss her back.

"What's gotten into you?" Sirius whispered as she fervently kissed him.

Hermione hopped up onto the kitchen table. Lifting one eyebrow, Sirius happily placed himself between her legs and continued to kiss her. Dinner was forgotten as she snaked a hand down to his pants, slung low on his hips, and unbuttoned them to let them slide down to the floor. She stepped down from the table and paused.

"Hermione?" he asked, his voice ragged.

She eyed him evilly and dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Oh, dear Merlin," said Sirius, his head dropping back.

Her tiny mouth found his cock and wrapped around it, tentatively at first. She couldn't get but halfway down on his growing shaft. She backed away at first, looking up to him as if for approval, and when she saw his grey eyes clouded over with lust, she knew she was doing something right. Any prior thoughts or feelings in her mind were pushed away as she focused on sliding her mouth down, as deep as she could, onto Sirius's cock. He was gasping for breath, his knees beginning to give out, and when she took one of her hands and cupped his balls, he cursed and came into her mouth, his legs buckling underneath him as he grasped the table to try to remain standing.

He sunk into one of the dining chairs, and Hermione settled herself into his lap. He was panting, and his face had a vacant expression that could only be caused by total ecstasy. He absently stroked her curly hair as he recovered.

"Dinner?" she asked with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6

He could hear them bickering from the next room over. It seemed that ever since that day in the book shop, she and Sirius were fighting. At each other's throats, really. Remus didn't mean to be eavesdropping, but somehow, he was almost drawn to it.

"I'm only saying that it wouldn't kill you to sit down and just read with me once in a while," said Hermione angrily.

"You've known me for nearly ten years now. You know I'm not much of a reader," retorted Sirius.

"Maybe you could do _something_ that requires a little brainpower," she replied with a scowl.

"What should I do?" he said. "Why isn't what we do good enough?"

"All you ever want to do is fuck, Sirius!" Hermione spat.

At this, Remus blushed and felt his insides twist up. He almost walked away when . . .

"Who do you want me to be, Hermione? Remus?" asked Sirius furiously. "Do you want me to be him?"

There was silence. Remus was holding his breath. He heard them both panting heavily in the room next door. His mind was racing as he waiting for her response.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione, after a long pause.

"Me too," Sirius added.

Remus could picture them: Hermione stepping close to Sirius, snuggling into his broad shoulders and his strong arms wrapping around her. She would lean into him, closing her eyes before lifting her head to plant a forgiving kiss on his unshaven face. And that would be that.

"Hey, Lupin!" said Harry brightly as he and Ginny walked into the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Wow," Ginny said, coughing and waving smoke away from her face. "That's some serious smoke, Remus. What's going on?"

But between Remus gazing forlornly at Sirius's closed bedroom door and the overfull ash tray in front of him, it was quite obvious what was going on.

"Oh," said Ginny softly.

Ginny and Harry sat down at the table with him.

"Why don't you tell her?" asked Harry.

Remus looked over at them, as though he had just realized they were there.

"Tell her what?" he asked bitterly. "That I'm mad about her, and that she should leave my best mate for me?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, realizing that his advice hadn't been entirely useful.

"I can't do that to him, anyway," continued Remus. "He's let me live here with him, a werewolf, paying next to nothing in rent. The last thing I ought to do is steal his girl."

"Oh, come off it, Remus," Ginny said. "Hermione isn't Sirius's girl. They're just having fun. Nothing near to serious."

"Yea," said Harry. "She'll come around."

"And in the meantime, I'll keep the tobacco industry in business," said Remus, lighting up another cigarette.

Harry chuckled half heartedly, and Ginny rolled her eyes. A minute later, the door to Sirius's bedroom swung open, and Hermione walked out, followed by a shirtless Sirius Black.

"Harry!" said Hermione, hugging her friend and then his wife. "What brings you over? And what is that awful . . . Remus!!"

He looked up at her and realized he was sitting in front of a pile of cigarette butts.

"You've been smoking! In the house!" Hermione admonished.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and took the ash tray outside to empty it.

Sirius had a casual arm around Hermione, but her attention was focused on Remus. When he came back inside and sat down, he prepared himself for the tirade.

"I thought you'd quit," said Hermione quietly, sounding almost hurt.

He met her eyes, which were concerned and pained. He was expecting to be shouted at, not this. This was far more difficult.

"I tried," said Remus.

"Will you try again?" asked Hermione, stepping out of Sirius's arms and placing a gentle hand on Remus's shoulder. "Please? For me?"

Remus wouldn't meet her eyes, but nodded silently. Sirius felt a wave of jealousy wash over him, but refused to let it bother him.

"Well, Hermione," said Ginny, breaking the silent tension. "We had just come by to see if you might like to join us for lunch. We're heading to the Leaky Cauldron."

"That sounds great," Hermione replied, shaking herself out of the tension as well.

With some hasty and somewhat uncomfortable good-byes, Hermione followed Harry and Ginny out the front door, leaving Sirius and Remus standing alone in the kitchen, the stale smell of smoke lingering in the air.

"Quitting again?" asked Sirius with a cocky smirk.

Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"I think if she told me to jump off a bridge, I'd do it," he replied.

Sirius looked at his best friend for a moment, who was diligently avoiding eye contact, and then let himself sink into a chair.

"I know the feeling," said Sirius.

A/N: AND just so everyone knows... the next chapter is going to have that juicy threesome that EVERYONE'S been waiting for!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7

By the time a cheerful Hermione returned from her lunch and subsequent shopping trip, merrily chirping, "I'm home!" as she opened the front door, Sirius and Remus were engaged in what could be called a full blown pity party. Each had a drink in front of him, and while neither had actually spoken the words, they both knew the reason for their afternoon drunkenness.

"Hmpf," huffed Hermione. "The last thing I wanted was to come home and find you two royally pissed."

"We're not _completely _pissed, love," said Sirius, reaching out for her with his arm and pulling her down into his lap.

Remus used his wand to guide another glass of firewhiskey to the place in front of Sirius. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the werewolf, but shrugged and took a gulp anyway. She shuddered as she felt the fiery burn at the back of her throat. Both Sirius and Remus found this unintentional gesture very sensual, like the shudder after a particularly good orgasm. Remus stood from the table abruptly to go to the sink and wash his hands.

Hermione took another long drink of firewhiskey, smacking her lips and shivering, but already beginning to feel the familiar warm tingle spreading through her body. Sirius took a sip of his drink and sat it on the table. He let his hands caress up and down her arms. She leaned back into him and he placed gentle kisses along the curve of her neck, moaning into her as she began to shift her hips into him.

Remus came back to the table, freezing in place at what he was watching. Sirius and Hermione both had their eyes closed, his mouth suckling at her neck and his hand sweeping across her breasts as she arched her back toward him. Hermione's eyes drifted open and widened when she saw him, but she said nothing. She merely kept her eyes locked with his as Sirius's hand ventured further down and pressed firmly against her center, rubbing into her jeans. Remus could feel himself growing hard at the sight and could not make himself turn away as Hermione's deep brown eyes bored into his amber ones.

Sirius opened his eyes then and saw Remus watching them. An embarrassed flush threatened to spread across Remus's face, but when Sirius also said nothing, he relaxed and let himself continue to watch. Now, both Sirius and Hermione were staring at the sandy haired voyeur, but neither knew that the other was watching. When Sirius's hand tugged at her zipper and slipped down into her pants to graze her folds, Hermione let out a whimper.

"Fuck," said Remus.

He swept over to them both in two long strides and attacked Hermione's mouth with his own. Hermione at first had no idea how to react, but when she felt Sirius's hand still rubbing against her pussy, she took it as permission to kiss him back.

And kiss him she did.

There was unrequited love in Remus's kiss; she could practically taste it. He held her face in his hands and covered her mouth with his, sliding his tongue past her lips which made her moan into his mouth. Sirius's free hand was now massaging her breast, and Remus covered Sirius's hand with one of his own, both strong hands now expertly fondling her body. Remus stepped closer to her, standing between both pairs of legs, and thrust his hand into her curly mass of brown hair, kissing her passionately. Sirius let out a groan.

Hermione could feel Sirius's erection straining against her backside, while Remus's was practically popping out of his pants against her front. Her body was aching with the need for release, and these two men were driving her to the brink waiting for it. Hermione removed her hands from Remus's lithe form and pulled her pants and lacy white panties down herself. It was then that they all realized the seriousness of the situation. This was their last chance to stop. If they proceeded any further, they all knew that stopping would not be an option. Remus opened his mouth to speak.

"Maybe I should-"

"No," said Hermione, pressing her lips against his. "You shouldn't."

Sirius worked to lift off her shirt, making her break her kiss with Remus for a moment while he pulled it over her head. Sirius made quick work of her bra, and soon, his hands were all over her body, touching her breasts, caressing her belly, sliding over her glistening folds. Hermione was shaking in anticipation. She wanted release. She had to come.

She took Sirius's straying hand into her own and pressed it against her clit. He rolled his thumb over the sensitive nub and Hermione shuddered. When Remus saw what was happening, he let one of his hands drift down between her legs to help. While Sirius's fingers expertly maneuvered around her clit, Remus let his long fingers slide into her aching core. He twirled his fingers inside her until he found the spot. Hermione's legs practically jumped in the air as the two men each touched her most sensitive places. Her whole body was on fire, the pleasure was almost too much to take . . . almost.

"Baby, come for us," Sirius whispered in her ear. "I want you to come for Remus and me."

Hermione moaned, unable to contain the pleasure inside her for another moment. She felt the throb, the building knot in her abdomen as they both pleasured her body. Her legs were shaking. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her breath was ragged. Finally, she felt shockwaves of pleasure emanate from her center as her pussy spasmed around Remus's fingers. She let out a long moan of pleasure. The two men gently and delicately stroked her until the waves of pleasure from her orgasm had subsided. She sat trembling in Sirius's lap. Remus lightly kissed her lips.

It was Sirius's hands that reached around Hermione's limp form to unbuckle Remus's trousers. Remus looked carefully at his friend, but Sirius's eyes were clouded over with lust. They all wanted this. They could deal with repercussions tomorrow. Tonight they would only deal with each other.

When Remus's trousers dropped to the floor and his shirt had been pulled over his head, Hermione pulled him close to her. She kissed him fervently on the mouth and stood from Sirius's lap. Turning around to face her boyfriend, whose long black hair had fallen into his eyes, she pulled down Sirius's pants as well. Reaching a hand behind her, she pulled Remus to her. Remus took a deep breath and entered her from behind.

It was heaven. Whatever he had been dreaming she would feel like was not even close to the rapture of feeling himself sheathed in her tight body. Hermione let out a gasp when she felt him. He was enormous. She could feel her inner walls stretching to allow him access. It felt marvelous.

Once Remus was sliding in and out of her pussy, his hands grasping her hips firmly, Hermione bent over to take Sirius in her mouth. He growled with pleasure when her mouth surrounded his throbbing cock. Remus's amber eyes met Sirius's grey ones. It was almost more than either could handle. Their climaxes would be quick.

Remus began thrusting into her in earnest, and Hermione was letting strangled cries escape her lips as her mouth bobbed up and down on Sirius's cock. Sirius had one hand tangled in her hair and was now watching her mouth sucking on him. Feeling her moan against him, the low hum that shivered through his hardness, made him want to come even more. He could feel the heat and pressure building in his abdomen.

"Fuck, Hermione, I'm going to come," he forced out.

She tasted the hot, salty wetness fill her mouth, swallowing it greedily. Sirius thrust into her mouth once, twice more before sinking into pleasured exhaustion. Hermione stood straighter, bringing herself close to Sirius, and Remus following close behind, still thrusting in and out of her dripping pussy. She kissed Sirius, letting him taste himself in her mouth. He groaned. Remus's hard cock was pounding into her, and Hermione was whimpering and moaning into Sirius's mouth as she kissed him.

"I can't hold off much longer," groaned Remus. "I'm about to-"

His orgasm ripped through him when he felt her pussy clench down on his cock. Her head fell back and she cried with pleasure, her knees almost giving way. Remus held her up, milking the last few moments of his orgasm as he slid in and out of her.

They were all three thoroughly spent. After the mess was cleaned with a few quick "_Scourgify"_ charms, they dressed in silence. They were all three seated at the kitchen table.

"So," said Hermione nervously.

There was a moment's pause.

"Remus, come stay in the bed with us tonight," offered Sirius.

"I couldn't," he replied, his face pink with exertion and embarrassment.

"Please," Sirius added.

And so, Hermione's bed wasn't the only one that wasn't slept in that night.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8

Remus awoke slowly, feeling the warmth of another body against his own. Hermione was still asleep, mostly naked save for a pair of lacy panties, and she was draped over him with her head resting on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her and she dozed without caring. Remus savored the moment. Soon, Hermione would wake up and be lost to his arms once again. He let his lips press lightly against the top of her head.

"I'm crazy about you, Hermione," whispered Remus.

"Mmm, Sirius," she said softly, snuggling into him.

Remus closed his eyes and kicked himself mentally. Hermione suddenly stirred, glancing around confusedly before meeting his amber gaze.

"Oh," said Hermione, blushing. "Remus. I'm sorry . . . I - I thought you were-"

"It's alright," Remus replied, hating himself more by the minute.

Sirius let out an impressive snore, and Remus and Hermione chuckled softly together. She rested her head back down on him, and Remus sighed deeply, wishing the morning would never end. As Hermione half-dozed against him, Sirius rolled over in his sleep, wrapping one arm around Hermione's waist. It was awkward. Remus looked down and saw Hermione, who was lying with her head pressed against his chest while Sirius spooned her possessively from behind. The irony of the situation was not lost on him, and he extricated himself from the bed, ignoring Hermione's whimpered protests.

Sirius stirred awake.

"Morning, love," he whispered against her curly hair.

"Morning," replied Hermione, her eyes open and locked on the door through which Remus had so hastily exited.

Sirius rolled over and pulled her with him, so that she was laying on top of him, her chocolate eyes looking straight into his beautiful grey ones. There was a casual smile playing across his features. He lifted his head up to kiss her lightly on the nose.

"Sleep alright?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. Sirius gave her a roguish wink and a grin, and she blushed. His hands grazed down her waist, her hips, her thighs, and Hermione soon found her body responding to his gentle, though sensual caresses. When she looked back into his eyes, they were dark with lust, and she could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against her center. A small part of her wanted to stop, to discuss what had happened the night before. Hermione was always one for discussions.

But when she felt his hand gently massaging her breast and his mouth nibbling and kissing gently at the junction of her neck and collar bone, all coherent thoughts flew from her mind. She hissed out a breath when his hand snaked into her lacy panties, the only thing separating her body from his. Hermione rolled off of him for a moment, giggling as he watched her pull her panties off her legs, and then once she had divested herself of them, he rolled on top of her with an animalistic grunt. She gasped when she felt him enter her. It was different than it had been with Remus the night before, she couldn't help but make the comparison. Sirius's cock was long, and it curved upward perfectly to strike against her sensitive g-spot. Remus's had been long as well as thick and had made her scream in pleasure just from sheer size.

Sirius pulled her legs up onto his shoulders and kissed her ankles gently as he continued thrusting into her wet core. She arched her back as he found the sensitive place inside of her, his hands stroking from her breasts down her stomach, and then onto her abdomen where his hand could feel his cock thrusting roughly inside of her. Their eyes met lustfully and Hermione bit her lip as she began to feel herself climb to release.

When Remus walked past the half-open door, Hermione was letting out a moan of intense pleasure. Remus stood there for just a moment, watching Sirius hold Hermione's legs against his shoulders and pump in and out of her frantically. Ginny might have said Hermione wasn't Sirius's girl, but in that moment, she certainly was. In that moment, when he watched Sirius shudder and a strangled groan escape his lips as he filled her with his seed, Hermione was something he could never have.

"I'll miss you both!" said Hermione brightly, grinning at her two roommates.

She was going to spend the weekend with her parents, leaving Remus and Sirius to their own devices for a couple of days. Hermione kissed Remus's cheek, and Sirius, unwilling to let any hint of jealousy show, ignored it. When she turned to him to peck him on the lips, he made quite a show of dipping her down and kissing her soundly on the mouth. She giggled shyly when he righted her, gave them each a wave, and headed out the door.

Remus and Sirius both stared at the front door for a moment, each wondering how on earth they would survive together alone for a weekend. Sirius finally spoke.

"Let's go out," he said resolutely.

"Out?" asked Remus.

"Yea," said Sirius. "We haven't been to a pub together in ages."

It was settled. The two men dressed and Apparated to a popular wizard's club fairly close to the house. They perched themselves at the bar and ordered to firewhiskies. Sirius down his in one gulp. Remus sipped slowly as Sirius pounded his second.

"You might slow down," offered Remus.

"Haven't been out in forever! I'm letting all the stops out tonight!" he replied with a cocky grin.

The night wore on slowly for Remus as he watched Sirius, who had managed to down five firewhiskies in their first hour at the bar. There was now a small group of young ladies gathered around him, as always happened when Sirius went to a bar. Something about his hair, his muscular build, and his features attracted women like moths to a flame. Remus expected Sirius to brush off the attention, but surprisingly, he seemed to be soaking it up.

"That's me flatmate right there," said Sirius, pointing at Remus.

The girls inclined their heads but didn't seem too intrigued. Remus lifted his glass in a salute to his best friend and shook his head. The girls were now getting braver, resting their hands on Sirius's body and giggling coyly. He seemed to be gravitating toward one of them, a lanky blonde taller than Sirius was. It was infuriating to watch. Hermione had been gone not five hours and Sirius was already letting these other women hang all over him. Remus shrugged and seethed silently. Perhaps Sirius was just getting something out of his system, innocently reliving the days before he and Hermione were an item. Then, the lanky blonde attacked Sirius's mouth with her own.

Perhaps not.

The rest of the girls in the group around Sirius seemed to move off in search of better prospects, though none came Remus's way. He was used to it. He made small talk with the bartender, a recent Hogwart's graduate. He sipped whiskey. He watched, out of the corner of his eye, as the lanky blonde wrapped her leg around Sirius's hips, and the pair snogged thoroughly in a semi-dark corner.

"Some blokes have all the luck," muttered the bartender, looking in the same direction Remus was.

"If you only knew," replied Remus, shaking his head.

A couple of hours later, Sirius stumbled over to his roommate, the beautiful, buxom blonde hanging on him.

"We're . . . going to the houshe," slurred Sirius drunkenly.

"Sirius, think about this," Remus warned.

"About what?" asked Sirius, obviously completely plastered. "Jusht gonna take . . . take . . ."

"Jenny," said the girl with a sultry grin.

"Jenny. Jusht taking Jenny to the houshe," Sirius continued, unsteady on his feet. "She'sh new around here and wants to make shome friendsh . . ."

"Sirius, you can't even Apparate," growled Remus.

"Wanna bet?" asked Sirius.

And with a soft _pop_, Sirius and the blonde girl were gone. Grumbling and trying desperately not to let the pure fury out, he paid the bartender and went home. Judging from the trail of clothing leading from the front door to Sirius's bedroom, Jenny wanted to do more than just make friends.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9

His eyelids were too heavy to lift open, but Sirius was awake. He hadn't the foggiest idea how he'd gotten home or when. His mouth was dry and tasted as though as Kneazle had taken a very large shite in it while he slept. His insides were roiling with nausea, and it was taking all of his willpower to keep his stomach from expelling the entirety of its contents.

He carefully, slowly peeked open his eyes and saw a girl. A blonde girl. A very beautiful and very naked blonde girl in bed next to him. He bolted for the bathroom. Stomach 1, Willpower 0.

Sirius looked down and realized he was equally as naked as the unexpected visitor in his bed.

"Fuck," he muttered, gripping at his shaggy hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck!"

He pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and stomped back into the bedroom.

"Hey, uh. . . er . . ." he said loudly, frantically searching for the woman's name. "Umm . . . GIRL!"

She awoke with a start and scowled at him.

"I have a name," she said sourly.

"Do you, now?" asked Sirius sardonically. "Well, I don't know it and I don't care to. You've got to go."

"What?" exclaimed the blonde.

"Out!" he shouted. "Get out! NOW!"

Between the rising anger in his chest and the roaring hangover ravaging his body, Sirius was trembling furiously. The girl hopped up from the bed and made her way to the front door, adding layers of clothing as she went. Sirius slammed the door behind her and slumped into the kitchen, his stomach churning with nausea, though he couldn't tell if it was from his hangover or from the gnawing ache of guilt growing inside of him.

Remus was sitting at the table solemnly reading the _Daily Prophet_. Sirius sank into a chair.

"Got any of that hangover potion you usually brew?" mumbled Sirius.

"No," snapped Remus.

Sirius leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"I fucked up, Moony," said Siirus.

"Yea, you did," Remus agreed, not looking up from his paper.

"What _happened?_" cried Sirius.

Remus sighed and put down his paper, meeting his friend's guilty grey eyes.

"You got completely pissed and brought home some whore you met at a bar," explained Remus coldly.

"You didn't stop me?!" exclaimed Sirius, his voice cracking.

"I tried," said Remus. "You weren't having it."

"Merlin," Sirius murmured to himself, burying his face in his hands. "What the fuck was I thinking?"

"I don't know, Sirius!" Remus roared, his voice echoing off the walls. "I really don't know! You've got Hermione, who's beautiful, intelligent, talented, amazing, and in your bed every night, and yet off you go to some bar to pick up whatever blonde idiot of a girl drags you into a dark corner in the middle of the bar!"

"I was so drunk," Sirius groaned, shaking his head in frustration at himself.

"That's no excuse!" shouted Remus.

"I know," said Sirius quietly. "I don't deserve her."

"No, you don't," spat Remus.

Remus watched Sirius pick his head up out of his hands. There were tears brimming in his grey eyes and he blinked them back. Remus's expression softened immediately. He returned to his newspaper quietly, and they sat in silence for several long moments.

"Are you going to tell her?" Sirius asked softly.

"I should," replied Remus truthfully.

"She'll run straight to you," Sirius said, feeling his heart sink lower with each passing second. "She'll go straight into your arms."

"Would you tell her if you were in my position?" asked Remus.

"Probably," said Sirius.

Remus sighed deeply and massaged his temples. After consulting the omniscient ceiling for several long moments, he closed his eyes and spoke.

"Clean things up," said Remus, his eyes still shut. "Change your sheets. Get yourself back to presentable before tomorrow morning."

Sirius's grey eyes lit up with a sad sort of hope.

"You aren't going to tell her?" asked Sirius.

Remus shook his head.

"Why not?" he pressed.

Remus's eyes finally open, amber orbs boring into grey ones.

"Because I'll never tell her anything that will break her heart," said Remus.

--

Hermione walked into the house with a merry chirp of hello to whatever inhabitants could hear her. She found her two men in the sitting room, and they both stood when she walked in the room.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed and jumped into his arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you," he said quietly.

"It's like I didn't realize how much I love what we have until I was away from it for a couple of days," said Hermione with a shy grin.

Sirius and Remus both heard the word "love", and even though she hadn't used it directly toward Sirius, that one simple word hung in the air. Hermione planted a kiss on his lips, lasting a beat longer than was appropriate in front of their roommate. With a final squeeze around his broad shoulders, she released him.

"And Remus!" said Hermione excitedly, embracing her friend. "I missed you, too."

"It was lonesome without you around," said Remus with a smile.

"How's the bookshop?" asked Hermione, releasing him from her hug.

"Oh!" Remus remembered, stepping over to the bookshelf and pulling two books down for her. "Publishers dropped these off. Letting us read them to see what we think. This first one's about a dragon. Very allegorical. The symbolism is intriguing."

Hermione murmured her appreciation as she stared at the cover of the first book. Remus sat down on the couch, handing her the second as she plopped down next to him.

"This one's a love story. Thought you'd like it," he told her with a smirk. "A Pureblood witch falls in love with a Muggleborn, her family hates him. Set during a war and all. It's quite tragic."

"Thanks," said Hermione, rolling her eyes and nudging him with her shoulder.

Sirius watched them pore over the books together. They had so much in common. Such an easy comradery. Part of him wanted to just tell her what he'd done, let her run to Remus and be happy with him, for she certainly would be. But when she flashed him a smile, that coquette-ish grin of hers, he was overcome with emotion. He was mad about her. He wanted to be with her more than anything.

Sirius never told her.

That night, he was laying on his bed watching the shadows play across the ceiling when he heard his door creak open. It was Hermione, poking her head in and grinning at him. She bounded in the room and hopped onto the bed, positioning herself on top of him and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I missed this, too," she whispered.

She kissed him thoroughly, her tongue darting in to tease his tantalizingly, and she rubbed her hot center against his semi-erect cock. Sirius let his hands gently hold the side of her face, then graze down her arms, caress her breasts, and grasp her bum. She moaned softly into his mouth, but suddenly, an image came uninvited into his mind. An image of a lanky blonde woman moaning into his mouth as he thrust into her, in this very same bed. Sirius broke away from her.

"Not tonight, love," said Sirius, so softly Hermione thought she'd misunderstood.

"What?" she asked, cocking her head to one side confusedly.

"Tonight's no good," he whispered, averting his eyes.

Disappointed, but not wanted to press the matter any further, Hermione rolled off him and kissed him gently on his rough, unshaven cheek. With a whispered goodnight, she snuck back out into the hallway and up the stairs to her room. Sirius had a lump in his throat as he fought to clear his mind and fall asleep. He had never in his life felt so terrible about a random hookup with a nameless woman. That was his style, the way he lived. But now, one random hookup had him locked in a guilty depression. Sirius cast a quick spell on his glass of water and drank it in one gulp, the enchantment making him fall fast into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10

"He's just been so distant, Remus," said Hermione.

They were at the front counter of the bookshop, Remus was leaning over the counter. It was a slow afternoon and Hermione had somehow got onto the topic of Sirius. "Awkward" was not a strong enough word.

"I mean," she began, and lowered her voice to a whisper, "we haven't even had sex in two weeks!"

Remus closed his eyes and shooed the mental picture from his brain.

"Sorry," said Hermione bashfully.

"It's alright," Remus replied.

He straightened up and considered her for a moment.

"You know Sirius dated Lily once?" said Remus.

"He did?" asked Hermione, astonished.

"For about five minutes," Remus laughed. "James never knew, but it was before he even had a chance with her anyway."

"What happened?" Hermione said.

"It was just like this," said Remus with a shrug. "Lily came to me one day telling me how distant Sirius was acting. She dumped him a few days later."

"Did you ever find out _why_ Sirius was acting distant?" asked Hermione hopefully, wanting to try and understand what Sirius was thinking.

Remus sighed and swallowed hard. He didn't know what to tell her. Sirius _had_ been distant. Remus noticed it. He wasn't cooking dinner for them anymore. When Remus got home from work, Hermione was usually sitting in the living room alone, instead of cuddled into his arms as she used to be. Part of Remus was heartbroken for her, for the hurt was apparent in her eyes, but another part of him appreciated that Sirius at least felt some sense of guilt for the awful thing he had done.

"He never told me why," Remus said. "But Sirius was never really the 'relationship' sort. I half reckoned he was getting antsy having to stick with one girl, even for just the three days he and Lily were a couple."

"Do you think that's why he's acting distant now?" asked Hermione, very softly.

"I don't know," answered Remus, not meeting her eyes.

They were silent as an older couple meandered in the store, browsed around for a few minutes, and left. Then, Remus stood and put his hand on top of hers.

"I know he cares about you, Hermione," said Remus finally. "I do know that."

Hermione was biting her lip and blushing furiously, looking quite like she wanted to say something but was far too embarrassed to do so.

"Out with it," said Remus with a gentle smile.

"You'll laugh at me!" cried Hermione.

"When have I ever laughed at you?" he said calmly.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I was wondering . . . I don't know if you remember . . . that time . . . it may be silly, but I was thinking . . ."

"Hermione," Remus said with a smile, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Her chocolate eyes met his amber ones. She swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak.

"That time when we . . . all three . . . you know," said Hermione quietly, blushing and not meeting his eyes. "Sirius seemed to really enjoy it. Maybe . . . maybe we could do that again? It might, you know, get his . . . er . . . spirits up again?"

Remus's heart was frozen in his chest, though he fought hard to keep the gently smiling facade up for her. He didn't know whether to be thrilled or heartbroken. Here was Hermione Granger, the witch he was totally mad about, and she was asking him to come to bed with her. The only problem was that Sirius would be there, too, and Sirius was the only reason Hermione was asking him to join her. He strained slightly.

"Oh, I knew you'd think I was awful!" shrieked Hermione, throwing her hands in the air. "You're doing that thing!"

"Thing?" he asked.

"The thing! The one where you act all polite and nice, but inside you're completely appalled!" she cried.

Now, Remus laughed, a low chuckle that rumbled past his lips. Hermione stood facing him, her hands on her hips, and desperately trying to keep her mouth from twitching into a grin.

"I'm not appalled," said Remus. "And if you think that would . . . help the two of you, then of course I'm all for it."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly in surprise. She hadn't been expecting him to agree!

"Why?" she asked quietly. "Why are you all for it?"

Remus came closer to her and gently brought her into a friendly embrace. He didn't want Hermione to see his eyes when he spoke.

"I'd do anything for my best friends," lied Remus.

"Thanks," she whispered against his chest.

"Besides," he said, pulling away from her and looking playfully into her eyes. "It isn't often a bloke gets invited into the bed of a gorgeous, sexy witch."

Hermione giggled shyly.

"Alright then," said Hermione, nodding her head resolutely. "It's settled. You can be my knight in shining armor."

She grinned and left the front counter to arrange some books on one of the shelves. Remus watched her forlornly.

"Your knight in shining armor," he whispered to himself. "Depositing you right in front of your prince."

That night, when Remus got home from the bookshop, Hermione was dressed in a negligee, thigh high stockings, and a garter belt. She was sitting in the kitchen alone nibbling on dinner. Remus's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Tell me he's ravaged you already," said Remus.

Hermione shook her head sadly as she stood from her chair.

"Merlin, I wouldn't have been able to help myself," gulped Remus.

"Well obviously he's not interested," said Hermione with a shrug.

Remus stepped close to her and placed his hands gently on her tiny waist, staring at her with his lonely amber eyes, deciding whether he should do as she asked and get Sirius involved, or whether he should just pick her up and carry her to his bedroom, keep her for himself. The disheartened look in her eyes as she gazed up at him made up his mind.

"Sirius!" called Remus.

A few moments later Sirius traipsed into the kitchen to find Remus looking down at Hermione as he held her close to him with gentle hands on her waist. A monster of jealousy roared up inside him.

"Yes?" asked Sirius coolly.

Remus turned to look at his friend.

"I've heard that you haven't been paying the attention to Hermione that you should," said Remus.

Sirius dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Sirius, if you can't keep her satisfied, she's going to start looking elsewhere," Remus said.

Hermione's eyes widened nervously when Sirius's head snapped back up to the pair of them. Remus was giving him a very serious look. Hermione looked so nervous, but she had a longing stare in her eyes.

"Has she started looking elsewhere already?" asked Sirius dejectedly, speaking as though Hermione wasn't even there.

"No," said Remus, shaking his head and looking down at Hermione. "She's only asked me to help push you in the right direction."

Hermione looked up at Remus, a flash of hope and excitement obvious in her dark eyes. Sirius stepped over to the pair in two long strides, pushing Remus to the side and taking Hermione's waist himself. He looked into her eyes and sighed before leaning down to capture her lips with his own. Remus stood still, watching Hermione and Sirius kiss passionately before he began to walk away. A hand grasping the back of his shirt stopped him. Remus turned back.

It was Hermione, looking at him with an excited smile.

"Stay," she whispered.

Remus looked at Sirius, but could not read his expression. Perhaps Sirius wanted Remus to stay, to guide him and Hermione back to where they had been. Perhaps Sirius wanted Remus to go, in fear that Hermione would discover which man's heart truly belonged to her. Hermione's insistent hand on his shirt kept him from leaving. He took a step closer to her and kissed her, very softly, on her neck. Hermione moaned in approval and resumed her mouth's occupation with Sirius's while Remus gently and lovingly stroked her long hair and grazed her with quiet kisses. He tried to convey his feelings with each press of his lips against her soft skin.

Sirius was pressed close to her now, his cock already hard. He hadn't experienced release of any kind since . . . the night. Hermione's whimpers brought the fire back into his abdomen as his body screamed for him to take her. He was even willing to let Remus continue his work on her neck if it meant he could have her again. She consumed his mind. He pushed his hips against her.

Remus half tried to leave them be when the started madly pulling at each other's clothes, but Hermione paused from her kiss with Sirius to pull Remus's own shirt over his head. She kissed him, her tongue darting feverishly into his mouth, as she fumbled with the buckle on his trousers. Remus groaned when his obvious erection sprang free. He diligently avoided his best friend's grey gaze as Hermione dropped down and gently moistened the tip with her tongue. She didn't do much more than that, however, for then she returned her attention to Sirius, who was completely undressed as well.

The frantic passion continued with Hermione leaning onto Remus, his arms wrapped around her holding her up as her knees threatened to buckle, her head buried against his chest, kissing and licking and moaning as Sirius entered her from behind. Remus kissed Hermione's neck, her ear, her shoulder. Her hand snaked down to his erection to stroke it firmly. Sirius grasped her arse and closed his eyes, practically howling as he neared climax. Hermione was whimpering against Remus's firm, lean chest as she pleasured both men. Remus was panting into Hermione's ear.

"I love you," whispered Remus against her ear, almost silently, so that he didn't even know if she had heard.

Hermione climaxed just then, moaning loudly against him. He held her close, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Remus groaned and felt his own orgasm wash over him, his come coating Hermione's fingertips. And finally, with a last, hard thrust, Sirius spilled himself into her, his head falling down onto Hermione's back as he panted.

They were all breathing hard. Hermione stirred first, slipping out from between the two of them to wash her hands at the sink. The men pulled on their boxers. There was an uncomfortable silence. When Hermione had dried her hands and pulled her knickers up her legs, her dark chocolate eyes met Remus's very seriously. He still didn't know whether she'd heard him or not. Half of him wished she had. Half of him prayed she hadn't.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 11

Things were sort of back to normal after that. Hermione's sex life with Sirius took a steep climb, and they seemed relatively happy again, though Sirius was still behaving a bit distant. Remus supposed he still had lingering guilt from his little 'lapse in judgment' a few weeks earlier. But regardless, he and Hermione went back to being snuggled next to each other on the couch when Remus got home from work.

And Hermione had a special smile just for Remus. He loved seeing it. When he walked into the room, she'd sent that smile his way. He'd tell her about a book he read, or that those irritating girls from Hogwarts kept coming back, at which point she'd huff something angrily and not want to talk about work anymore. Remus would laugh. Was she jealous? Perhaps. Was Remus jealous? Without question.

One night, Remus came home from work feeling absolutely terrible. He walked tiredly into the sitting room, where Sirius was watching a Quidditch match, tiny projections of the players zooming around the room, and Hermione was nestled in his arms reading a book. When Remus entered, Hermione's head popped up and she gave him that smile.

"How was work?" she asked, pulling herself up and stretching her arms like a cat waking from a nap.

"Alright," said Remus sinking down onto the armchair.

"Just alright?" replied Hermione, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It was fine," Remus said in a hoarse voice.

He let out a puff of air that blew his sandy fringe from out of his eyes, and leaned back miserably.

"Remus, are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. It's chilly in here, isn't it?" said Remus, pulling his robes closer around him.

Hermione immediately stood from her seat on the couch and stepped over to the armchair. Sirius glanced up absently for a moment from the Quidditch match playing out in front of him, but mostly ignored her. Hermione placed a cool hand on his forehead and gasped.

"Remus, you're burning up! Are you ill? What's the matter? You look pale! I think you're sick!" Hermione spouted off rapidly.

"I'm fine, just tired," said Remus, obviously not fine at all.

"I don't believe you for one second," admonished Hermione. "Here, let's get you to bed."

Sirius now looked away from the Quidditch match in earnest, furrowing his brow. Neither Remus nor Hermione noticed. Hermione had a hand under Remus's arm and was helping him up from the chair. He paused unsteadily on his feet and Hermione bit her lip in concern.

"Come on, up the stairs we go," said Hermione in a very maternal voice.

She guided him slowly up the staircase. She could feel his fever from the hand she had wrapped around his arm. Hermione led him into his bedroom and he sank down onto the bed.

"You just rest. I'll get you right fixed up," said Hermione gently. "Now, you can't very well sleep in all of your clothes."

Remus tensed nervously for a moment, but Hermione shushed him. He tried to sit up to help her take off his shoes, but she reprimanded him and pushed him back down onto the bed. Hermione carefully pulled off one shoe, and then the other. She unfastened his robes and helped him shrug out of them. And finally, ignoring Remus's mumbled protests, Hermione tugged off his trousers. She pulled the blankets up over him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. To be honest, he was feeling too ill and she was behaving too maternally for it to be considered anything remotely sexual.

But that didn't stop Sirius from being jealous.

When Hermione turned to leave the room, Sirius was standing in the doorway, a frown on his face.

"You feeling alright, mate?" Sirius asked.

"Fine," groaned Remus.

"Come on, Sirius," said Hermione. "He'll be alright. I'll fix him right up with some tea and soup and crackers-"

"Just tea is fine," Remus said from the bed.

"Hush up and get some rest," Hermione admonished.

Hermione took Sirius's hand and led him back downstairs. He returned to the Quidditch match but was distracted by Hermione's puttering around in the kitchen, making tea and heating up soup and brewing a potion. She scurried upstairs with a tray and stayed with Remus a full twelve minutes and thirteen seconds. Yes, Sirius counted.

Three days later, Remus and Sirius were sitting at the kitchen table while Hermione was away at work. It was early and Remus was sipping coffee, reading the newspaper in the lazy morning and finally recovering from his illness.

"What's it like, Remus?" asked Sirius suddenly.

"What's what like?" he replied absently.

"Having her love you," Sirius said.

Remus sighed and set down his copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

"She doesn't love me, Padfoot," answered Remus.

"She does," he pouted.

"Even if she _does_ love me," Remus said coolly, picking his paper back up, "you're the one she fucks."

Sirius seemed oddly placated by this. His expression twisted into something of a wry grin. Something inside Remus suddenly roared up, wanting to throttle that little satisfied smirk right off his face. Remus almost laughed at himself for such an impulse. The full moon was in two days. Perhaps it was the wolf trying to creep out early. But Sirius's grin morphed into a frown.

"Don't you think it was odd? The way she jumped all over taking care of you?" Sirius asked.

"I was quite sick, Sirius," said Remus.

"But she loved taking care of you! Because she loves you!" said Sirius.

Remus sighed again.

"What do you want me to say, Sirius?" he replied. "Whether she loves me or not, there's nothing I can do about it."

"You could tell her that you love her," offered Sirius.

Remus froze. A thousand thoughts raced through his head, the first being, _I already did_.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"I know you do," said Sirius with a shrug. "We've been doing this, the three of us living here together, for what . . . nearly a year? It's pretty obvious."

Remus didn't answer.

"I'm sure she knows already," Sirius added. "But it wouldn't hurt to get it out there in the open. Tell her you love her."

"Why are you saying this?" wondered Remus.

Sirius took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Because I don't," he whispered.

Remus almost gasped. Sirius opened his eyes again. Those deep grey orbs were hurt, confused, lonely.

"I mean, I don't know," Sirius said quickly. "I care about her. I want nothing more in this world than to be with her. She's beautiful and smart and perfect and . . . and all those things you told me she was. And I want to have her for myself."

He paused.

"But it isn't right," whispered Sirius. "Because I don't love her the way you do. You two have this . . . thing. This connection that she and I have never had. She deserves more than what I'm giving her."

Remus's mouth was hanging open. Sirius half chuckled. He sighed again, looking as though he was both resigned and relieved at the same time.

"Jenny's been calling me. That blonde 'whore', I think you called her," said Sirius, and Remus laughed. "It's not that I want to be with Jenny. Hell, I want to be with Hermione, and I don't want to even think about another woman. But the fact is, in my mind, I do think about it. I think about telling Jenny I'd love to come over and play. Hermione doesn't deserve that."

"No, she doesn't," agreed Remus quietly.

"Maybe I'm not cut out to be a one-woman man," said Sirius.

"You never have been," Remus answered with a smile.

Sirius laughed and nodded.

"She _does _love you, Padfoot," said Remus. "She loves you very much. You love her, too. And this is just about your only chance with her . . . ever. Are you sure you want to give it up?"

"I love her," whispered Sirius. "And that's why I'm giving it up."

Remus nodded. He let a quiet grin spread across his face, slowly and carefully. His heart was beginning to bubble up excitedly. Sirius barked a laugh.

"I don't think I've ever seen you with quite that expression," Sirius said with a grin.

Remus chuckled and nodded his agreement. He downed the last of his coffee and went to get ready for work.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 12

"Hermione, I love you," said Remus.

He shook his head.

"Hermione, I wanted to tell you that I've always cared about-" he said. "No, no, that's not right."

He was walking to the book store practicing what he would tell her. He was going to do it today. What would she say? Would she tell him she loved him? That she preferred Sirius? As much as Sirius had told him to go for her, Remus knew that if Hermione picked Sirius instead, he would gladly take the opportunity to be with her. Could he take that kind of rejection?

The chimes on the door jangled merrily when he walked in. Hermione was making change for a lively, older witch who frequented the store. The witch gave Remus a familiar nod as she left.

"Hello," said Hermione. "How are you feeling today?"

"Back to one hundred percent, I'd say," he replied.

"Well, you look a bit grey," she added. "If you want to stay home again today, you can."

"No!" Remus said quickly.

Hermione smiled at him, cocking her head to one side in question. Remus took a deep breath. He stepped closer to her. He took her small hands in his own rough, calloused ones. He opened his mouth to speak . . .

The chimes above the door jangled.

Hermione pulled her hands away, oblivious to the fact that Remus obviously had something quite important to say. It was those damn Hogwarts girls again, the ones who came in only to stare at him. Hermione eyed them suspiciously. Remus groaned inwardly. He just wanted those girls to leave! One of them approached the counter with a book on romance in her hand. She batted her eyelashes at Remus as she handed it to him.

"Two-fifty, please," said Remus hurriedly.

"Have you read this book?" asked the girl as she handed him the money.

"Nope," Remus replied.

"I think I might learn something," she flirted.

"You may," said Remus.

The young girl leaned over the counter close to him. Remus could see Hermione's stern gaze out of the corner of his eye.

"Maybe you could come with me to help me . . . study," said the girl in a sultry voice.

Remus handed her the change and the book.

"No, thanks," he said with a friendly smile, though the finality of his tone was clear.

The young girl looked somewhere between furious and crestfallen. The trio left the shop and Remus exhaled a sigh. He turned to Hermione, who still looked rather upset. Remus took her hands again. Her gaze was toward the shop door, as if daring those girls to return. Remus lifted one hand and turned her chin so that she was looking at him. Her skin was so smooth.

All coherent thoughts flew from his mind. Remus leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She didn't respond, at first, but after a moment of patient coaxing, her mouth kissed him back. He stroked her long, brown hair carefully. His tongue darted out to meet hers. Remus pulled away.

"What was that for?" asked Hermione breathlessly.

Remus summoned his Gryffindor courage and met her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hermione," he whispered, "I love you."

The corners of her mouth twitched into a reluctant smile and her gaze bashfully dropped to the floor.

"I know," she replied.

"You know?" asked Remus.

She gazed back up at him.

"I heard you," said Hermione. "That day when we were . . ."

She trailed off shyly. Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her forehead, letting his head rest against the top of hers.

"So?" asked Remus timidly.

Hermione sighed in his arms.

"You love me like he doesn't," she said softly.

"I love you like you deserve to be loved," said Remus.

Hermione shifted so that she was looking at him again. His amber eyes were full of love, but full of fear, as though he couldn't tell whether he was in for rejection or not. She smiled and cautiously pressed her lips against his in a quick, chaste kiss. He let a reluctant smile creep across his face.

Finally, Hermione let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around him tightly in an embrace. Her lips next to his ear, she placed a kiss there before speaking.

"I love you, too, Remus Lupin," she whispered.

"Hey, Sirius," said Harry.

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Ginny," Sirius replied as they walked in the room.

"Where's Hermione? At work?" asked Ginny.

Sirius nodded.

"And Lupin?" asked Harry.

"With her," said Sirius in a gruff tone.

Something told Ginny that Sirius wasn't just talking about the book shop. She stood behind him and placed a cautious hand on his shoulder.

"Something you want to tell us?" she asked.

Sirius sat back and ran a hand through his shaggy, black hair. His grey eyes were clouded and forlorn, but at the same time, oddly satisfied.

"I gave her up," said Sirius.

Ginny smiled and patted his back. Harry was furrowing his brown curiously.

"Remus is so mad about her," Sirius said with a shrug. "I've always known it."

"We all have," said Ginny soothingly.

"What?" asked Harry in surprise. "Hermione and i Lupin /I ?"

Sirius chuckled and nodded.

"It's better for them both," said Sirius reluctantly. "I'm no good for her."

"You're good for anyone," Harry announced in protest.

"I think that's the problem, mate," joked Sirius.

At that moment, they heard the front door open and a couple of wild giggles filled the air. Hermione and Remus both sort of stumbled into the kitchen, laughing hysterically, but they attempted to straighten themselves up when they saw they had company.

"Ginny! Harry!" exclaimed Hermione.

She hugged them both and then gave Sirius a quick hug from behind, planting a friendly kiss on his cheek.

"What are you two doing home at the same time?" asked Sirius.

"Closed the shop early," Hermione said with a grin.

"Had to," elaborated Remus. "A girl with an unrequited love for me decided to 'test out' one of Fred and George's products on us."

"Unfortunately, she had no idea how well-acquainted we are with their merchandise," said Hermione, and they both burst into laughter again.

Harry, Ginny, and Sirius all looked at each other and grinned. Anything that could get Remus clutching his stomach in laughter certainly had to be funny. When the laughter settled down, it was Sirius, Remus, and Hermione who were exchanging glances now, and their looks were decidedly awkward.

"Well, we were just popping by for a bit," said Ginny, sensing that there might be some unresolved issues lingering in the air. "We'll see you all later."

"Bye," said Harry as he wife shoved him unceremoniously toward the fireplace.

The trio of roommates muttered their good-byes, and soon it was just the three of them standing in the kitchen in uncomfortable silence. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Sirius, I wanted to talk to you about-"

"It's alright," said Sirius, raising his hands in the air. "I'm pretty certain I know what you want to talk to me about, and I'm pretty certain I'm alright with it."

Hermione stepped over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" she asked, biting her lip sympathetically.

"I'm sure," said Sirius.

Hermione returned to stand next to Remus, his arm wrapping around her protectively. Sirius sighed deeply and lifted his gaze to the pair of them. He hadn't seen Remus look so happy in . . . well, he'd never seen Remus look so happy. Sirius grinned.

"Moony, you dog," said Sirius with a sly smirk.

"You're the dog, Padfoot," commented Remus.

Sirius shrugged.

"Fair enough," answered Sirius.

Sirius stood from the table and grabbed for his leather jacket. Pulling it onto his muscular frame, he turned to the pair still standing in the kitchen, an arrogant grin on his face as he checked himself out in the mirror.

"Let's go out," he said.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13

Hermione and Remus both settled in at the bar while Sirius floated off to find a conquest or two. Hermione smiled to herself as she realized she felt no pang of jealousy to see him seeking out female company besides her. She and Remus sat together for a moment, his hand placed gently over hers, before the bartender arrived.

"Hey, I remember you," the bartender said to Remus. "Where's that lucky black-haired bloke? The one who snagged the pretty blonde a week or two ago?"

Remus winced. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Perhaps I've said too much . . ." said the bartender apologetically.

"No, no, it's alright," said Hermione, waving her hand.

The bartender walked away to serve another customer, obviously uncomfortable with the situation brewing.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," whispered Remus.

"Please, it's alright," she said.

Her eyes sought Sirius, who was now surrounded by a handful of lanky women, as usual. She smiled.

"I suppose I knew," Hermione said.

Remus turned his head to one side in question.

"I mean, I didn't i know /I , but I knew that I couldn't keep him for myself," Hermione said, just as an auburn-haired woman was laying her arm on Sirius's chest flirtatiously. "I don't think it's fair to my gender to try."

Hermione was grinning at Remus teasingly, and he laughed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Let's go," he said.

Hermione nodded her agreement. Remus tossed a coin to the bartender and they returned to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

They walked in the front door, and Remus shrugged out of his coat, hanging it on the coat rack in the foyer. Hermione did the same. He turned to her, gazing at her with those kind, amber eyes, but his gaze dropped, his hands wringing together.

"I'm nervous," he admitted quietly.

"Nervous?" she asked with a playful grin. "Why would you be nervous?"

Remus chuckled, but didn't look up at her.

"I've never . . . you know . . . we haven't . . ."

"Remus, I hate to be the one to tell you," she said with a quizzical expression, "but we _have_."

He glanced into her laughing brown eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know," he rambled, "but that was when _he_ was here, and I just don't know if I can live up-"

"Shh," she admonished, placing her fingers over his lips and furrowing her brow.

Hermione quickly replaced her fingers with her lips, her mouth swallowing any further protests from the lycanthrope. His gentle hands wound around her waist, his patient tongue waited for her permission to enter her mouth. She let her lips part and it slipped in to dance with hers, clumsy and nervous at first, but very soon finding a rhythm.

Remus, thin and lithe as he was, lifted her up off her feet and carried her gallantly to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him with his foot and depositing her on the bed in a move that had a distinct Sirius Black flair to it, though Hermione knew better than to voice that observation. He climbed into bed with her, stretching out alongside her body and letting his cautious fingers explore her without yet having removed any of her clothing.

Hermione's skin was feverish and her body ached to be touched in all the places he was chivalrously and diligently avoiding, but at the same time, she felt something new in this experience. His amber eyes were full of lust and desire, yes, but there was that familiar look of _love_ in them that gave her pause. Hermione spent a long moment just gazing into those eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

His nervousness was banished at her statement and he leapt onto her like a wild animal released from its cage. His hands wound into her hair and his hips pressed against hers so that she could feel the unmistakable bulge present there. She shuddered all over in anticipation; Remus's cock was simply magnificent, and to finally have it all to herself . . .

His hands were fumbling with her buttons, and she whispered softly to encourage him. When her jeans were on the floor and her tiny panties were slipped down past her ankles, Remus positioned himself between her beautiful legs, inhaling deeply and savoring her scent.

His tongue descended on her swollen bud, swirling around it as she gasped out her pleasure. Her hips bucked, and he fought with his arms to keep her pressed firmly against the feathery comforter. Hermione whimpered and moaned under his tongue's skilled ministrations, and Remus stared at her from his position between her legs, taking in each of her ecstatic expressions. After she orgasmed, he gently cupped a hand over her center to help her come down as he kissed his way back up to her lips.

He positioned himself on top of her, his knee gently spreading her legs as he positioned himself at her entrance. He hadn't taken her like this: she was all his, no one else's, and she was heavenly lying beneath him. Remus pushed himself inside her, slowly, inch by inch, and heard her satisfied moan as he did so. Her eyelashes fluttered and her breath became uneven. When he was finally sheathed inside of her, he let himself groan as she had.

Remus's hips slowly began their back and forth motion. His lips were places kisses everywhere he could reach, and her hands were threaded in his hair as she kissed and nipped at his neck. Her back started to arch, and she had her ankles hooked behind his back to pull him in deeper, though with his sheer size, there were places inside her that he could reach when no one else could.

Remus shifted his position, sitting up on his knees and pulling her beautiful legs up onto his shoulders, taking a moment to kiss each calf. Hermione gasped at the deeper contact, it almost hurt her to be taken this way by a man with such assets.

"Relax," he whispered hoarsely.

She did, and after her body accustomed to the man inside of her, she felt the familiar pressure of orgasm building in her abdomen. Remus's face was contorted with pleasure, and the sight of him, the calm, collected one, overtaken by his carnal instincts gave her a swooping sensation in her abdomen.

Her back was arching again, and her heavy breaths became needy whimpers. He held her hips firmly as he pushed in and out, her brown eyes were hooded and her body rising to meet his thrusts. Out of her mouth poured dirty words he didn't even know that she knew, and it turned him on even more.

"Fuck, I'm . . . I'm going to come," she whimpered.

Remus felt her inner walls clamp down on his swollen cock and her face twisted up in ecstasy. Overwhelmed by her release, he found his own, spilling into her and groaning his pleasure.

Breathing heavily and covered with a light sheen of sweat, Remus rolled off of her and pulled her close to him. Her head rested gently on his chest as her arm draped across his body.

"Hermione?" asked Remus quietly.

"Hm?" she responded, hardly hearing him through her satiated pleasure.

Remus wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered against her face.

A/N: Alright, well that's it for the regular chapter! Luckily enough for you, there is going to be an epilogue, but I don't want to make any promises on when it will be up. The muse for this story has been deplorably absent. So thanks for reading, and I'll work on the epilogue as soon as I can!


End file.
